coboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
=Player's Handbook= *Acid Arrow *Acid Fog *Acid Splash *Aid *Air Walk *Alarm *Align Weapon *Alter Self *Analyze Dweomer *Animal Growth *Animal Messenger *Animal Shapes *Animal Trance *Animate Dead *Animate Objects *Animate Plants *Animate Rope *Antilife Shell *Antimagic Field *Antipathy *Antiplant Shell *Arcane Eye *Arcane Lock *Arcane Mark *Arcane Sight *Arcane Sight, Greater *Astral Projection *Atonement *Augury *Awaken *Baleful Polymorph *Bane *Banishment *Barkskin *Bear’s Endurance *Bear’s Endurance, Mass *Bestow Curse *Binding *Black Tentacles *Blade Barrier *Blasphemy *Bless *Bless Water *Bless Weapon *Blight *Blindness/Deafness *Blink *Blur *Break Enchantment *Bull’s Strength *Bull’s Strength, Mass *Burning Hands *Call Lightning *Call Lightning Storm *Calm Animals *Calm Emotions *Cat’s Grace *Cat’s Grace, Mass *Cause Fear *Chain Lightning *Changestaff *Chaos Hammer *Charm Animal *Charm Monster *Charm Monster, Mass *Charm Person *Chill Metal *Chill Touch *Circle of Death *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Clenched Fist *Cloak of Chaos *Clone *Cloudkill *Color Spray *Command *Command, Greater *Command Plants *Command Undead *Commune *Commune with Nature *Comprehend Languages *Cone of Cold *Confusion *Confusion, Lesser *Consecrate *Contact Other Plane *Contagion *Contingency *Continual Flame *Control Plants *Control Undead *Control Water *Control Weather *Control Winds *Create Food and Water *Create Greater Undead *Create Undead *Create Water *Creeping Doom *Crushing Despair *Crushing Hand *Cure Critical Wounds *Cure Critical Wounds, Mass *Cure Light Wounds *Cure Light Wounds, Mass *Cure Minor Wounds *Cure Moderate Wounds *Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass *Cure Serious Wounds *Cure Serious Wounds, Mass *Curse Water *Dancing Lights *Darkness *Darkvision *Daylight *Daze *Daze Monster *Death Knell *Death Ward *Deathwatch *Deep Slumber *Deeper Darkness *Delay Poison *Delayed Blast Fireball *Demand *Desecrate *Destruction *Detect Animals or Plants *Detect Chaos *Detect Evil *Detect Good *Detect Law *Detect Magic *Detect Poison *Detect Scrying *Detect Secret Doors *Detect Snares and Pits *Detect Thoughts *Detect Undead *Dictum *Dimension Door *Dimensional Anchor *Dimensional Lock *Diminish Plants *Discern Lies *Discern Location *Disguise Self *Disintegrate *Dismissal *Dispel Chaos *Dispel Evil *Dispel Good *Dispel Law *Dispel Magic *Dispel Magic, Greater *Displacement *Disrupt Undead *Disrupting Weapon *Divination *Divine Favor *Divine Power *Dominate Animal *Dominate Monster *Dominate Person *Doom *Dream *Eagle’s Splendor *Eagle’s Splendor, Mass *Earthquake *Elemental Swarm *Endure Elements *Energy Drain *Enervation *Enlarge Person *Enlarge Person, Mass *Entangle *Enthrall *Entropic Shield *Erase *Ethereal Jaunt *Etherealness *Expeditious Retreat *Explosive Runes *Eyebite *Fabricate *Faerie Fire *False Life *False Vision *Fear *Feather Fall *Feeblemind *Find the Path *Find Traps *Finger of Death *Fire Seeds *Fire Shield *Fire Storm *Fire Trap *Fireball *Flame Arrow *Flame Blade *Flame Strike *Flaming Sphere *Flare *Flesh t *Fly *Floating Disk *Fog Cloud *Forbiddance *Forcecage *Forceful Hand *Foresight *Fox’s Cunning *Fox’s Cunning, Mass *Freedom *Freedom of Movement *Freezing Sphere *Gaseous Form *Gate *Geas/Quest *Geas, Lesser *Gentle Repose *Ghost Sound *Ghoul Touch *Giant Vermin *Glibness *Glitterdust *Globe of Invulnerability *Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser *Glyph of Warding *Glyph of Warding, Greater *Goodberry *Good Hope *Grasping Hand *Grease *Greater (Spell Name) *Guards and Wards *Guidance *Gust of Wind *Hallow *Hallucinatory Terrain *Halt Undead *Harm *Haste *Heal *Heal, Mass *Heal Mount *Heat Metal *Helping Hand *Heroes’ Feast *Heroism *Heroism, Greater *Hide from Animals *Hide from Undead *Hideous Laughter *Hold Animal *Hold Monster *Hold Monster, Mass *Hold Person *Hold Person, Mass *Hold Portal *Holy Aura *Holy Smite *Holy Sword *Holy Word *Horrid Wilting *Hypnotic Pattern *Hypnotism *Ice Storm *Identify *Illusory Script *Illusory Wall *Imbue with Spell Ability *Implosion *Imprisonment *Incendiary Cloud *Inflict Critical Wounds *Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass *Inflict Light Wounds *Inflict Light Wounds, Mass *Inflict Minor Wounds *Inflict Moderate Wounds *Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass *Inflict Serious Wounds *Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass *Insanity *Insect Plague *Instant Summons *Interposing Hand *Invisibility *Invisibility, Greater *Invisibility, Mass *Invisibility Purge *Invisibility Sphere *Iron Body *Ironwood *Irresistible Dance *Jump *Keen Edge *Knock *Know Direction *Legend Lore *Lesser (Spell Name) *Levitate *Light *Lightning Bolt *Limited Wish *Liveoak *Locate Creature *Locate Object *Longstrider *Lullaby *Mage Armor *Mage Hand *Mage’s Disjunction *Mage’s Faithful Hound *Mage’s Lucubration *Mage’s Magnificent Mansion *Mage’s Private Sanctum *Mage’s Sword *Magic Aura *Magic Circle against Chaos *Magic Circle against Evil *Magic Circle against Good *Magic Circle against Law *Magic Fang *Magic Fang, Greater *Magic Jar *Magic Missile *Magic Mouth *Magic Stone *Magic Vestment *Magic Weapon *Magic Weapon, Greater *Major Creation *Major Image *Make Whole *Mark of Justice *Mass (Spell Name) *Maze *Meld int *Mending *Message *Meteor Swarm *Mind Blank *Mind Fog *Minor Creation *Minor Image *Miracle *Mirage Arcana *Mirror Image *Misdirection *Mislead *Mnemonic Enhancer *Modify Memory *Moment of Prescience *Mount *Move Earth *Neutralize Poison *Nightmare *Nondetection *Obscure Object *Obscuring Mist *Open/Close *Order’s Wrath *Overland Flight *Owl’s Wisdom *Owl’s Wisdom, Mass *Passwall *Pass without Trace *Permanency *Permanent Image *Persistent Image *Phantasmal Killer *Phantom Steed *Phantom Trap *Phase Door *Planar Ally *Planar Ally, Greater *Planar Ally, Lesser *Planar Binding *Planar Binding, Greater *Planar Binding, Lesser *Plane Shift *Plant Growth *Poison *Polar Ray *Polymorph *Polymorph Any Object *Power Word Blind *Power Word Kill *Power Word Stun *Prayer *Prestidigitation *Prismatic Sphere *Prismatic Spray *Prismatic Wall *Produce Flame *Programmed Image *Project Image *Protection from Arrows *Protection from Chaos *Protection from Energy *Protection from Evil *Protection from Good *Protection from Law *Protection from Spells *Prying Eyes *Prying Eyes, Greater *Purify Food and Drink *Pyrotechnics *Quench *Rage *Rainbow Pattern *Raise Dead *Ray of Enfeeblement *Ray of Exhaustion *Ray of Frost *Read Magic *Reduce Animal *Reduce Person *Reduce Person, Mass *Refuge *Regenerate *Reincarnate *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Remove Disease *Remove Fear *Remove Paralysis *Repel Metal or Stone *Repel Vermin *Repel Wood *Repulsion *Resilient Sphere *Resistance *Resist Energy *Restoration *Restoration, Greater *Restoration, Lesser *Resurrection *Reverse Gravity *Righteous Might *Rope Trick *Rusting Grasp *Sanctuary *Scare *Scintillating Pattern *Scorching Ray *Screen *Scrying *Scrying, Greater *Sculpt Sound *Searing Light *Secret Chest *Secret Page *Secure Shelter *See Invisibility *Seeming *Sending *Sepia Snake Sigil *Sequester *Shades *Shadow Conjuration *Shadow Conjuration, Greater *Shadow Evocation *Shadow Evocation, Greater *Shadow Walk *Shambler *Shapechange *Shatter *Shield *Shield of Faith *Shield of Law *Shield Other *Shillelagh *Shocking Grasp *Shout *Shout, Greater *Shrink Item *Silence *Silent Image *Simulacrum *Slay Living *Sleep *Sleet Storm *Slow *Snare *Soften Earth and Stone *Solid Fog *Song of Discord *Soul Bind *Sound Burst *Speak with Animals *Speak with Dead *Speak with Plants *Spectral Hand *Spell Immunity *Spell Immunity, Greater *Spell Resistance *Spellstaff *Spell Turning *Spider Climb *Spike Growth *Spike Stones *Spiritual Weapon *Statue *Status *Stinking Cloud *Stone Shape *Stoneskin *Stone Tell *Stone t *Storm of Vengeance *Suggestion *Suggestion, Mass *Summon Instrument *Summon Monster I *Summon Monster II *Summon Monster III *Summon Monster IV *Summon Monster V *Summon Monster VI *Summon Monster VII *Summon Monster VIII *Summon Monster IX *Summon Nature’s Ally I *Summon Nature’s Ally II *Summon Nature’s Ally III *Summon Nature’s Ally IV *Summon Nature’s Ally V *Summon Nature’s Ally VI *Summon Nature’s Ally VII *Summon Nature’s Ally VIII *Summon Nature’s Ally IX *Summon Swarm *Sunbeam *Sunburst *Symbol of Death *Symbol of Fear *Symbol of Insanity *Symbol of Pain *Symbol of Persuasion *Symbol of Sleep *Symbol of Stunning *Symbol of Weakness *Sympathetic Vibration *Sympathy *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Sphere *Telepathic Bond *Teleport *Teleport Object *Teleport, Greater *Teleportation Circle *Temporal Stasis *Time Stop *Tiny Hut *Tongues *Touch of Fatigue *Touch of Idiocy *Transformation *Transmute Metal t *Transmute Mud t *Transmute Rock t *Transport via Plants *Trap the Soul *Tree Shape *Tree Stride *True Resurrection *True Seeing *True Strike *Undeath t *Undetectable Alignment *Unhallow *Unholy Aura *Unholy Blight *Unseen Servant *Vampiric Touch *Veil *Ventriloquism *Virtue *Vision *Wail of the Banshee *Wall of Fire *Wall of Force *Wall of Ice *Wall of Iron *Wall of Stone *Wall of Thorns *Warp Wood *Water Breathing *Water Walk *Waves of Exhaustion *Waves of Fatigue *Web *Weird *Whirlwind *Whispering Wind *Wind Walk *Wind Wall *Wish *Wood Shape *Word of Chaos *Word of Recall *Zone of Silence *Zone of Truth